


[TFP·拆卸]当心身后（未知×击倒）

by WilliaminaZ



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 18:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16749700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliaminaZ/pseuds/WilliaminaZ
Summary: 困在墙中的击倒被趁人之危了。





	[TFP·拆卸]当心身后（未知×击倒）

**Author's Note:**

> ※梗来源于TFP击倒被烟幕困在墙里那幕，不过为了方便写拆，把击倒的姿势稍微改了一下  
> ※2015年老文，平生第一篇肉。

不用人说击倒都能想象出自己有多窘。脑袋和前胸露在外面，还有双手，呈现出一副凶恶的、扑食般的姿态。后半个机体留在了墙那面，腰部喜感地前倾，臀部被迫翘起，姿势愚蠢并且毫无美感。

都是那个汽车人小子！烟幕洋洋得意的笑脸让他气不打一处来。下次一定要刮烂他的漆！他最恨有人的涂装比自己更炫……或者拆了他也不错？看那稚气未脱的模样，应该还是个处机。

不过现在可不是想这些的时候，他得赶快把自己从墙里弄出来，机体长时间无法动弹已经使他的液压系统出现异常，能量液运输不畅导致他浑身酸痛。炉渣的威震天不放他出来，竟然还把他当做“典范”展览示众！

他气急败坏地奋力挣扎了几下，胡乱地蹬腿，仿佛那有什么用似的。突然他的左腿踢到了一块坚硬的物体，作为军医他能明确判断出那是一块腿部装甲。身后有TF？

为了证实，他再次将腿伸向那个位置，可是什么也没接触到。就在他的处理器即将认定刚刚只是错觉时，一只手搭上了他的后腰。

看来身后真的有TF！

那只金属手动了起来。它缓慢但细致地抚摸击倒的腰，不轻不重地磨蹭他敏感的腰部齿轮。细微的快感侵袭上他的CPU，机体温度开始升高。他扭动腰肢想躲开触碰，却被另一只手压制住。

抚摸变成了双手，它们肆无忌惮地在击倒的机体上游走，带着最舒适的电流频率，让他几乎发狂。机体温度更高了，他能感到自己的散热风扇正飞快地运转。

一只手开始不断下移，移向一个TF们最不愿被触碰的地方——对接面板！

那家伙想和他对接！

击倒开始大幅度地挣扎，不管动作多不雅观，他只想赶走那个不知道是谁的炉渣。其实他并不排斥对接，如果有需要，他愿意与任何TF对接，但绝对不是和一个不明身份的TF。

挣扎有了效果，他踢了那个炉渣好几下，一定是被踢疼了，那TF把手撤了回去。可不等他松一口气，另一种更加可怕的触感出现在胸甲上。

“渣的！不许刮我的漆！！！”一向自视高雅的霸天虎军医破口大骂起来，完全忘记了隔着一层厚金属墙，对方不可能听到他的咒骂。

“击倒军医，您还好吗？”两个量产士兵从他跟前经过。击倒的光学镜头猛烈地收缩了一下。他这才意识到这里是走廊，还是TF出现最频繁的区域。所以他绝不能在这里出洋相！

下腹突然一阵尖锐的疼痛，身后的TF趁他走神时直接扯掉了他的面板装甲！

击倒颤动了一下身体，他的逻辑模块已经分析出事情的结果，而事实正在渐渐与预知重合。他的接口被抚摸，然后试探般的，两根手指探了进去。

“唔！”因为太过紧张，接口并没有在刚刚的爱抚中分泌出润滑液，两根手指的突然探入着实弄疼了他。但他硬生生地把呻吟咽回肚里，没让走过的TF发现异常。

好在后面的家伙还有人性，抽出一根手指，开始缓慢地扩张。手指在接口中浅浅做着巡礼，感受器被一一激活。霸天虎特有的尖利指尖刮蹭着内壁，瘙痒顺着神经回路传输至中央处理器，形成快感冲击着他的逻辑模块。击倒强忍住呻吟，努力使逻辑模块保持在激活状态。他浑身热得发烫，散热系统发出不可忽视的“呼呼”声，他知道自己的面部装甲一定因过热而发红。他隐忍地低着头，想让自己的异常看起来不那么明显。

在他的接口足以容纳下两根手指时，身后的TF忽然把手抽了出去。大量润滑液被带出，突如其来的空虚感让他战栗。一根坚硬的能量输出管抵上接口，击倒发现自己竟有些期待他的下一步动作。

粗大的输出管慢慢进入接口，挤开柔软的内壁直达最深处。富有弹性的接口弹片收缩卡住输出管，内壁不自觉地蠕动，渴望着。接口被填满的充实感令击倒差点过载，他难耐地扭了扭腰，示意未知TF继续。

他的动作仿佛触碰了某个开关，体内的输出管猛地抽出，在快要完全离开时又重重地插入。未知的TF开始快速地律动身体，击倒猝不及防地发出呻吟。

“啊！！哈啊……嗯！唔唔……”

“您没事吧？击倒医……”“看什么看炉渣！快……啊……快给我滚开！”击倒装出气急败坏的样子赶走来往的TF，让他们以为自己只是因为困在墙里而愤怒。

下体的抽插没有间断，那双手由上及下仔细抚摸他完美的后背和腰身，贪婪地揉捏他的臀部。视线的阻隔使机体感受器更加敏感，身后的每一个挑逗都能带来无尽的快感。他把面部隐藏在阴影中，强忍着不让呻吟从齿缝间漏出。

输出管突然顶上一处突起的感受器，击倒全身猛地抽搐数下，扬起头部发出一声短促的尖叫。身后的家伙立刻会意，集中火力朝那处攻去。

再也止不住的呻吟从唇间涌出。击倒脖颈梗直，双腿颤抖几乎无法站立。他能想象出对方和自己的对接面板相撞擦出了火花，他能听见自己超负荷运转的散热风扇声，系统开始弹出过热警告窗口，他感觉自己快要烧起来了。强大又快速的冲击几乎折断了他的腰，而每一次深入都精确地碾在快感的核心感受区。痛苦与快感交织成更加刺激的电信号在机体内流窜。

一个紫色的身影不期然撞进了击倒的视线——是声波！击倒瞪大光学镜，强行激活逻辑模块，暂时压制住呻吟。自己被强制对接的事绝不能被他知道！

仿佛知晓他的想法，体内的输出管恶意地加大了力度，对方带着电流的手握住了他早已进入兴奋状态的能量输出管，揉搓套弄。

逻辑被撕碎，清洁液浸湿了光学镜。“嗯啊！不！哈啊……啊……停下……嗯……”

声波在他面前停下，显示屏上出现一道不寻常的频率波动，然后没做任何表示地离开了。击倒明白，这个霸天虎的情报官一定知道了。

坚硬的能量管狠狠顶在最深处，能量液汹涌地尽数喷射在敏感区。击倒尖叫着在对方手中释放，直接当机下线。

如果击倒没有被困在墙里的话，如果他知道身后的TF是谁的话，这必定会是场酣畅淋漓的对接。但……只是如果。

【END】


End file.
